


and not everyone sees we got this crazy chemistry

by softtofustew



Series: two halves of one heart [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Bang Chan makes an appearance here for a good 1 or 2 minutes, Fluff, I almost tagged this as mature because of that, Jaehyungparkian, Kisses, M/M, Shakespeare References, Teacher!Jae, like a LOT of kisses, student!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/pseuds/softtofustew
Summary: the one where high school heartthrob brian kinda-maybe-sorta falls for his literature teacher. you can't blame him though - after all, which other professor can rock ice blue hair and ripped black jeans while teaching shakespearean plays?





	and not everyone sees we got this crazy chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> title: for him. by troye sivan // been sitting around with this one for a while. not much plot to it. i’ve tried to change it in 837483 ways already but seemingly not satisfied with it. any feedback is welcome in the comments!

**BREAKING NEWS**

College Heartthrob Brian Kang Caught Flirting With Lit Prof Post-Lecture - A Heart-Breaking Moment For All Students On-Campus??? by Yoon Dowoon

 

**_______________**

 

if you had to ask whoever in the student population, ranging from art majors to double maths pupils, anyone would tell you that brian kang was  _ the _ college heartthrob. forget high school crushes or silly two-week-long relationships - brian overruled all of them, from his floppy hair and fox eyes down to his ripped denim jeans and kind demeanour. 

whilst he wasn’t rotten to the core or the like, there was a hint of his mischief, evident in the occasional flirtationships he had with the girls from accounting or the boys from engineering, and perhaps even in the small pranks he pulled. (ranging from vending machines randomly spitting out free soft drinks every ten minutes, to replacing their two-hour-long uni courses orientation presentation with the classic shrek movie). and even whilst his lecturers  _ tried _ to dislike him, they couldn’t - his charms and witty nature and good grades always won their hearts with a click of his fingers.

sometimes, the plan backfires on him. or perhaps, one person backfires on him. constantly.

“brian. earth. to. brian,” chan hisses beside brian. immediately the boy startles out of his daze, leaving everyone around them shooting weird looks in their direction. brian feels the familiar flush rise to his cheeks when his lecturer clears his throat.

“anything you would like to add about the use of the rhyming couplet in scene 3, mr kang?” brian almost crushes the play script in his hands at the sound of his name rolling off of his prof’s lips in a long drawl. he can’t turn any redder than this, he can’t, he  _ mustn’t _ .

“no, sir,” brian calls back. jae only lifts an eyebrow before delving back into the play, elaborating on audience effect in the forlorn shakespearean play, leaving brian ablaze. 

in brian's defence: mr park's probably  _ the _ most attractive guy he's ever laid his eyes on - yes, objectively speaking, but if you asked the whole school population, even the unmoved elderly secretary, who complains about the cafeteria food every day, they'd agree with him. all bright eyes and lazy grin and gentle tone. besides, he makes romeo and juliet sound overrated. (which, in brian's opinion, it is.)

problem here is: that's his literature prof, who is, at least, a good seven or eight years older than brian. brian wishes  _ his _ mom had pushed him out of the womb at least a good five years earlier. 

sometimes, when brian's cocky enough, he'll linger behind after class to ask his prof something about the unusual use of whatever word shakespeare slapped into act 4 scene 2, or about which play his prof finds is the most underrated, or about which poet he's been reading lately - basically, brian lets whatever words concocted in his head spill out and over the lines, just to hold a good five-minute conversation with him before mr park chastises him to head for his next class. 

after the small incident, however, brian's hidden, cowering in his sweater throughout the rest of the class. he's saved by the bell a mere twenty minutes later, standing up in a jiffy and collecting his stuff. 

“don't forget to read the rest of the act up, kiddos,” mr park calls out to the students already making a beeline for the door. “i'm giving a seven-page assignment to write up tomorrow. be prepared!”

when a groan resounds throughout the room, jae laughs. “what was that i hear? you want  _ ten _ pages?” at the sound of his voice, everyone scatters outside in a huff, leaving brian stuffing his notebook and countless pens into his duffel bag. chan's a good friend - leaving brian within ten seconds to rush for lunch.

just as brian zips up his bag and hoists it onto his shoulder, a voice calls for him. “kang, hold up.”

_ fuckfuckfuckfuck- _

brian's mind races. did he forget to hand in his assignment? did he make an abominable mistake on their latest five-page essay on dramatic irony that cost him his 5%? slowly, he swivels around to face jae, a small smile on the older's face. 

upon seeing brian's nervous expression, jae chuckles. “don't worry about it, brian. i just wanted to check on you.”

hesitantly, brian inches over to jae. their eyes lock, and it takes brian every fibre of his body not to get too close to his prof, keeping a good few feet between them. “yeah, prof?”

“you okay?” his voice drops to a soft, low voice, laced with concern - brian almost melts. “you've been spacing out a lot in my classes. i mean, well, you always space out, le-mao,” jae chuckles.  _ did he just say ‘lmao’ out loud? _ “what am i saying? i mean, you've been really in your own world recently. things good at home?”

(admittedly, brian always spaces out because he's too busy writing small poems along the margins of his notebook or checking his prof out, but whatever.) “yeah. things are good.”

“under the weather?”

“no,” brian slurs the syllable quietly, before casting his gaze downwards at their feet. instead of work shoes, jae has on worn out converses, and brian almost smiles fondly. 

“well,” jae murmurs. “any reason why you're always somewhere else during my class? i'm not scolding you, just,” jae sighs, leaning back on the teacher’s table. the corners of his eyes spell tiredness. “are my classes too boring? should i be making them more interesting or something? i'm trying to keep up with the syllabus.”

for once, brian's mind is devoid of words. his  _ prof _ ? asking  _ him _ whether he's teaching alright? “n-no? your classes are… good.”

“hm.” 

a sort of quiet, awkward tension falls in curtains over the both of them. brian tries to keep his eyes on the tiled floor.

“kang.”

the second brian glimpses upwards, brian’s stunned silent as jae steps closer. a timid smile frames his prof’s face, his eyes small yet radiant, hidden behind his rose-gold rimmed glasses perched on his nose. there’s only a few good inches between the both of them, and brian has to calm himself, refrain himself from doing away this little space left. “any other reason why you’re always in your head?”

brian’s heart lurches. his eyes search jae’s, those pupils blown wide and wistful. looking into them reminds him of the assignment he wrote up a couple of months back, vividly describing a sensory organ in the form of free verse. he’d chosen eyes, partly because brian has a thing for them. 

and partly because park jaehyung has  _ the _ most captivating eyes ever. (objectively speaking, of course. but they’re really the prettiest ever.)

“maybe.” his confidence laps at the coast in small waves as brian’s lips slowly tug upwards. he lets his fingers tuck a strand of his prof’s ice blue dyed hair flopping past his eyes, pushing it back. watches the pink rush to jae’s cheeks.

a hand catches brian’s wrist before it falls to his side.  _ thump. thump. _ slightly surprised, brian wordlessly watches as his professor lowers their hands, tracing small circles on brian’s knuckles ever so slowly.

jae purses his lips together. “y’know… i have a fair idea what your reckoning is. i won’t say it aloud, though, breaks the mood and all.” he glances down at their linked hands, before chuckling and smiling at brian.

it spurs the younger on, and brian steps closer. gets rid of the space between them. “would you rather i phrase my answer in a limerick right now?”

“fuck off, you know i hate limericks.” the obscenity rolls off of his prof’s tongue naturally, and brian can’t help but laugh. “shit. my bad.”

“it’s nothing,” brian chuckles, his voice lower now. he knows his voice is  _ the _ asset, and he watches as jae bites down on his lip at the sound of him. “then would you rather a haiku? or a-”

“-i’d rather you shut up and kiss me, mr kang-”

“-gladly.” and he does. 

the way they flow - almost like a river, the fluids running over each other fluently, naturally, perfectly, smoothing past each other. brian kisses the older, eagerly, his hands raised to cup the other’s cheeks. jae’s hands find their way around brian, looping over the younger’s neck. their bodies are pressed against each other, the tag around jae’s neck digging into brian’s tee - but what the fuck. brian’s mind is empty, the only words ringing spelling _ i’m kissing  _ the _ mr park jaehyung. what the hell _ .

but something  _ must’ve _ caused jae to jerk backwards in a sudden huff, the warmth of the other abruptly lost to thin air. perhaps the fact that the younger was  _ so much younger,  _ had a backpack over his shoulder, had kissed him with as much fervor as the next adolescent, had flirted with him as if they were two teens finding their ways with each other.

breathlessly, jae releases his hold on brian. “wait, i-”

“-what’s wrong?” brian frowns. he inches closer, but jae raises an arm out to stop him.

“fuck.” jae blurts. he adjusts his glasses, now sliding down the slope of his nose. “fuck, i’m so sorry, i shouldn’t have- kang, you’re a  _ kid _ . you’re not… i’m not…” for once, he’s lacking of words, none of them seeming to connect properly in his addled brain.

brian crosses his arms. “you’re not  _ what _ ?”

“i’m your  _ lecturer _ . i’m not supposed to be walking around kissing my students.” he brings a hand to his forehead, exasperation etched into his face. “fuck. i’m so sorry, kid.”

and brian  _ despises _ it. hates the difference in years. what was that phrase again? ‘age is just a number’? hates being called a  _ kid _ . “so what? it doesn’t change anything-”

“-it  _ does _ ,” jae’s eyes are wide, vexed. “kang, you’re my  _ student _ . i’m sorry, it’s my fault.” jae clamps his mouth shut and breathes heavily through his nose. in, out, in, out. “look, let’s pretend nothing happened. and don’t breathe a word about this, will you? i’m sorry, but i think it’s best if there’s some distance between us for now, yeah?”

brian doesn’t even realise how much his heart aches until he feels the tears welling up behind his irises. “yeah. sure. totally.” he laughs humorlessly as he begins to shuffle backwards, his back to the classroom door. “sorry about it, teach. i’ll get going.” with that, he wipes the tears out of his eyes, turns and walks out the door. it slams heavily behind him, leaving jae a muddle of emotions, too clogged up for his own good.

 

**_______________**  
  


 

they say nothing is impossible, but the best of the most possible of things always seem to have some sort of boundary, tearing wants and can’ts into two separate entities. and how much jae hates it, has hated it, has damned the legal system the day brian had stepped into the lecture hall.

the way the kid had sauntered in, confidence practically leaking from the boy, the way he’d held himself, the way his hair was floppy, falling a little past his forehead; the way his sweatshirt clung to him, the way the rips in his jeans showed off the soft skin underneath. the way he’d smiled at his prof, and jae was a goner. damned the day his mom pushed him out of the uterus just a couple of years too early.

any blind person could see how much the kid loved him, how he’d stay back and ask jae a billion things, sometimes a ‘how was your day?’ or ‘what’re you doing later?’ or ‘you alright, teach?’ and even the most innocent of things sounded crude in that raspy, drawn out voice, too good to be true.

he drinks. he downs every last drop of the beers he shares with his two other (rather lovestruck, in his opinion, but he’s meddled with enough people’s lives to count) colleagues the following evening. he’s dizzy, head dazed as he stumbles out of the diner with sungjin and wonpil in tow.

the weekend is waiting for him. the wonderful assignments to mark, the beautiful ice cream to indulge on, the sappy romance comedies to laugh over, the loneliness of the apartment to cry over.

before he leaves, jae swivels around, only to hit his head against the lamp post. “fuck!” the word falls too quickly to be caught. no control over his words now, in this wasted state. “fuck, that hurts like a bitc-” his voice is cut off as his eyes adjust to the figure under the next lamp post, not too far off. “brian?”

the figure freezes. fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . brian hadn’t wanted to attract the attention of his lecturer.  _ i just wanted a bottle of soju _ , brian groans inwardly, not to run into him again. the day hasn’t been the best for brian, either - thinking about the kiss, the best kiss he’s had in so goddamned long, has winded him up.

he desperately needs to loosen up.

“songsaengnim!” brian tries to keep his voice even, light. “what are you doing here?”

jae throws a look back to watch his two (sneaky) colleagues drunkenly stumble down the pavement the other way, before glimpsing back at his student. brian’s dressed in a long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows, and skin-tight jeans. the wind kicks up, ruffling his dark hair. his heart melts just a bit more - and he’s more daring to show it as his eyes scan him. a dark blush covers brian’s cheeks.

“‘s drinking,” he slurs a little. he leans against the lamppost where he’d hit his head. “drinking it all awaaaaaaay. everything.”

“everything?” brian asks cautiously. he shoves his hands into his pockets. class was tough today, seeing jae never once batting an eyelash at him. so tough he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the tears from flowing.

watching him now, brian wonders if this is half-excitement, half-fear. 

before him, jae nods. he wobbles on his feet. “everything. the papers. the assignments. yesterday. you.” a drunken, lopsided grin adorns his face, and despite everything, despite  _ himself _ , brian breaks into a smile, mirroring the other’s.

“yeah?” he hums a little. 

another car whizzes past, whipping through the silence enveloping the two. above them, the stars begin to glisten ever so captivatingly, decorating the silken dark blue sky. one of them twinkles brighter than the others, and brian watches it carefully.

_ your wish? _

“hey,” jae mumbles out of the blue. if they were close enough, they would’ve heard their hearts beating, beating, beating, loud thumps echoing through their chests hot and fast, in sync, in rhythm and time. “i have a proposal.”

_ what’s the verdict? _ the star asks him.

“mmhm?”

the smile across jae’s face widens. “your place or mine?”

 

**_______________**

 

it’s a mess of things, but brian somewhat likes this situation: pressing his lecturer against the wall of jae’s front door, clicking the door shut, breaths hot as they kiss. jae whimpers, absolutely wasted and high on the warmth emanating from the younger. “‘s good,” he mumbles. his heart thumps.

brian’s electrified too, the adrenaline buzzing through his veins with so much ferocity it almost hurts too good. they kiss, hot, lips against lips, tongue skimming territories. daringly, brian cages jae in, palms flat against the mahogany wood of the door on either side of the older’s head.

“d-don’t stop,” jae mutters. brian grins as he marks kisses all along jae’s jawline, down his neck, past his collarbones. when he sucks at a spot below the neck of the older’s shirt, jae groans aloud. “ _ god _ , bri.”

“speak for yourself,” brian whispers breathlessly. the spot’s a swollen pink now, and brian pulls back to admire it. every fibre of his conscience is missing, gone, as he takes jae’s hand. their fingers interlace, and brian tugs onto their hands, pulling jae along.

“where’s your room?” he asks, but jae’s preoccupied, intertwining them to press small kisses all along brian’s jaw. 

jae whines. “too far. living room,” he pleads, and brian does as so - he respects his elders, after all. the second they traipse into the small room, sofa worn out, tv-less, jae drags brian to a nearby wall, this time  _ him _ caging brian in.

“off, off,” jae begs, and for a split second, brian catches a glimmer of the youth in jae’s puppy eyes, shining in the dark pools of his pupils. the older’s fingers are tugging at the hem of brian’s shirt, before beginning to pop the buttons off. at the last second, jae tugs too hard, the last button popping off and rolling onto the tiled floor.

“fuck it,” jae utters, kissing brian again. his palms spread across the broad expanse of brian’s heaving chest, and brian sighs at how hot the other’s skin is. “you look so good, bri,  _ god _ ,” jae adds, whining. they stay like this, jae’s hands roaming until they grip onto his full hips, brian licking into jae’s mouth, arms thrown over and around jae’s neck. this is so fucking  _ illegal _ , but brian doesn’t care, especially when the other begins pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

brian whimpers softly. “jae-"

“-bri.” when they pull back, there’s a longing in jae’s wide eyes, swollen full lips. yet behind the longing, brian can see it: the  _ idon’tthinkweshoulddothis _ , the  _ butiwantthis _ . they’re caught between the devil and the deep blue sea, neither option seeming good enough for both of them.

“are you sure?” jae whispers softly. his grip loosens on brian’s waist.

“you’re drunk,” brian responds, tone neutral. reality hits him. harsh. “i don’t think we should.”

there’s a rise to every storyline, and a fall to each. yet this fall is slow, mellow, drawn out as jae grins. “okay. you staying?”

brian matches his smile with jae’s. “yeah. yeah.”

 

**_______________**

 

quietness fills the bedroom. brian's arms are around jae's as they lie on the bed, spooning, his front pressed against jae's back. their heat forms sweat beads atop brian's brow, but imagining the lack of the closeness between them scares him. frightens him even. 

“kang,” jae clears his throat. he shifts around to face brian, to look at the want in the younger’s curved eyes and the hair mussed up atop his head. “i should- we should, talk about this.”

brian raises a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind jae's ear. even in the darkness, the ice blue hair is almost luminous, strands of it sticking out. “mm.”

jae sighs. “first off - you're graduating this year, thank god for that. what happens between now and then?”

pursing his lips together, brian lifts his shoulder in a shrug. “just keep it to ourselves?”

jae frowns. “where does your mum think you are now?” he asks. the thought hadn't flitted through his head previously, and now, thinking about it, he's terrified. 

thankfully, brian just smile and pecks jae's cheek. “i live alone - i share with a roomie who doesn't give a shit about me. so i'm good.”

“what were you doing there tonight, though?” jae questions curiously. his hand at brian's hip traces circles along the exposed skin there. brian sighs in response. 

“wanted to get a drink. yesterday was a lot for me to take in,” he admits. his gaze flickers from the hand at his hip, back to jae's eyes. “i kept thinking about it, about you - i've always wanted this.” at 'this’, he gestures towards the both of them. 

“honestly? same,” jae chuckles. the other hand strokes brian's hair. “but like shakespeare himself said-”

“-are you quoting him while we're cuddling here at 2am-”

“-the course of true love never did run smooth,” jae finishes, grinning widely, beaming. brian snorts. 

“saem, are you trying to say that you truly love me then?” brian asks mockingly, yet the gaze he holds with the other is strong, burning into jae. 

jae fiddles with the waistband of brian's jeans. “i wouldn't go so far as to say that, but-”

“-i really don't want to let this go, saem- i mean, jae,” brian admonishes himself. it's slightly weird, how he calls his teacher jae, and yet sounds natural the second the name rolls off of his tongue. amused, jae giggles a little like a schoolboy. 

before he speaks, he kisses brian slowly, once. twice for extra measure. (and a third time just to be sure.) “me neither. but stop interrupting me-”

“-yes, sir-”

“-shush,” jae groans, the name going straight south. “stop interrupting me, by god; i'm trying to say that i kind-of, sort-of, really like you - have liked you for a while way less appropriate than i should.”

the other's lips turn upwards in a small smirk. “that bad?”

jae jokingly thumps the boy's shoulder. “stop it. don't let it get to your head, college heartthrob. look who you're in love with.”

“an equally good-looking lecturer who can recite every line from hamlet? yeah. i'm in love with him,” brian chuckles, and his voice is way too deep to be any less of sexy. jae shows it with the blush across his cheeks. 

“sleep already, kang,” jae snorts. 

brian pouts, but complies anyways, shutting his eyes close. “good night, jae. love ya.”

jae's heart stutters a little. “good night, kang.”

 

**_______________**

 

when monday rolls around, brian's just entered the classroom when someone practically bowls over him. it's chan, it's sweaty, hair-stuck-to-his-forehead chan, his eyes bugged out wide and almost animatedly, if brian might say so himself. 

“bri! have you seen this?” chan gasps, breathless as he almost smacks his friend's face with his cell phone. curiously, brian takes the phone in his hand. 

 

**BREAKING NEWS**

College Heartthrob Brian Kang Caught Flirting With Lit Prof Post-Lecture - A Heart-Breaking Moment For All Students On-Campus??? by Yoon Dowoon

 

“brian! you're fucking viral, everyone's talking about it!” chan babbles. he stops dead in his tracks when he catches sight of the boy's neckline. “no. that's definitely not a hickey-”

“-calm down, channie,” brian smacks his friend's back playfully. “it's just a rumour, man. and who said i didn't bring anyone home this weekend?” with that, he throws a wink at chan - chan's wordless. 

“oh… thank god, oh my god. if this were true, that would've been  _ scandalous _ , man,” chan breathes, sighing in relief. he retrieves his phone, comically wipes at the sweat on his forehead, before turning around and stalking off. “oi, mates! it's just a rumour, so y'all better shut the hell up!”

brian chuckles to himself. in his pocket, his phone vibrates, and he slips it out. he swipes across the screen, only to smile huge. 

 

**pjh <3** you saw it right

**pjh <3** the school blog

 

**kyh <3** yeah

**kyh <3** are we still having dinner at your place?

 

**pjh <3** don't you think it's scandalous?

 

**kyh <3** oh saem

**kyh <3** there's nothing either good or bad but thinking makes it so

 

**pjh <3** you did NOT just quote hamlet @ me

 

**kyh <3** love you too

 

**pjh <3** ugh stop it im falling 

 

**kyh <3** hehe

**kyh <3** jae?

 

**pjh <3** fuck i actually did fall

 

brian simply types a quick  _ 'i’ll kiss the booboo later’ _ , slips his phone into his pocket and smiles to himself as he takes his seat. 

it's their secret to keep. deep down, as he leans back in his seat, he's glad not everyone sees the crazy chemistry between him and his literature lecturer - eyes shut, lips locked, hearts full.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softtofustew_) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softtofustew_) // [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/softtofustew)


End file.
